Agent of Chaos
by Link Hero of Twilight
Summary: A movie script for a movie I am making about the Joker escaping from Arkham and causing terror in a sububan outside of Gotham. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, The Joker, but all other characters are original. Revised version of Escaped


**Gemstone Studios**

Agent of Chaos

By

**Andrew Lupan**

Story By

**Andrew Lupan**

1 **GEOMATRY:** **Joker Symbol **1

2 EXT. Arkham Asylums for the Criminally Insane-NIGHT 2

We see views of Arkham and then PAN and TILT to the driveway and see a cop car driving on the road and pulls up to Arkham.

SECURITY GUARD

(Walks over to cop car)

Identification please.

FAKE COP 1

(Leaning over towards the cup holder and reaching for a gun)

Just give me a moment; I know it's here somewhere.

(Turns swiftly holding a gun and shoots the SECURITY GUARD)

3 INT. Inside of Arkham-Dimly Lit-Night 3

The FAKE COP 1 turns around quickly holding his gun and shoots the SECURITY GUARD. FAKE INSPECTORS 1 and 2 get out of the car wearing white masks with a FAKE PATIENT with them and cautiously running towards the entrance to Arkham's main building. They enter Arkham and see a NIGHT SUPERVISORS.

NIGHT SUPERVISOR

(Confused)

Hey, guys, I wasn't aware that we were getting a patient this late.

FAKE INSPECTOR 1 comes over to the side of the desk and shoots the NIGHT SUPERVISOR. FAKE COP 2 walks in.

FAKE COP 2

Where is the stuff?

FAKE INSPECTOR 2 throws a duffle bag to FAKE COP 2.

FAKE INSPECTOR 2

Be careful with that.

(Turns to FAKE PATIENT)

You! Go find him!

FAKE INSPECTOR 2 gives him a piece of paper.

This is his room.

FAKE PATIENT

Got it! (Runs down the hall)

FAKE INSPECTORS 1 and 2 start placing explosives around the front of the lobby.

4 INT. & EXT. Arkham-Night 4

Several shots of the FAKE PATIENT running around Arkham, coming in and out of buildings looking for his target's room.

5 EXT. Arkham-Night 5

See through the lens of a sniper rifle looking at the FAKE PATIENT running towards a building. Cut to a shot of the camera moving away from the sniper and then FAKE COP 1 shoots the sniper in the back and rack focus to FAKE COP 1.

6 INT. Arkham-NIGHT 6

FAKE PATIENT is walking done a hallway looking at a paper to see what the room number is.

FAKE PATIENT

(Mumbles)

213. 213. 213. Two… Thirteen.

The camera passes some of the cell doors until it reaches a door with the number 213 on it.

7 INT. The Joker's Room 7

The frame is completely black until the door opens and we see the outline of a figure. Then cut to a medium shot of the FAKE PATIENT walking into the room.

VOICE

(A small laugh)

Ah, you made it!

FAKE PATIENT

Sorry we're late.

VOICE

Don't worry time is not against us.

The VOICE walks toward the FAKE PATIENT and a small amount of light hits his mouth and we see scars near his mouth in the shape of a smile. This is the JOKER.

JOKER

Time is not an essential element. (Chuckles and smiles)

8 EXT. & INT. Arkham-NIGHT 8

The JOKER and the FAKE PATIENT are running back to the front desk and nobody is there. They run outside and their car pulls up. The JOKER and the FAKE PATIENT run towards the car. The JOKER enters last into the car and then cuts to black right when the door closes.

9 INT. Lieutenant Johnson Williamson's Car-DAY 9

A police radio is making noise in the background as the camera moves to see LIETENANT JOHNSON WILLIAMSON. He hears something on the radio about the Arkham Asylums for the Criminally Insane and then JOHNSON picks up the receiver.

JOHNSON

I'll be right there.

10 EXT. Arkham-DAY 10

We have an EXT shot of the car on the road in front of Arkham and we pan up to see the smoking building. JOHNSON pulls up to a group of cops at gets out of the car.

CHIEF CARLTON

Glad you could make it Williamson.

(They shake hands)

JOHNSON

Thanks CARLTON, what is the situation?

CHIEF CARLTON

Well, we believe that this is mob related.

JOHNSON

Doesn't the smoking building give that away?

(Chuckles)

11 INT. Arkham-DAY 11

Cuts to JOHNSON and CHIEF CARLTON walking into the lobby and two men walk bye with a body bag. JOHNSON takes a glance at it as the people carry it by them.

JOHNSON

How many casualties?

CHIEF CARLTON

So far only three. The security guard outside, the guy at the front desk here and one of the guards on the roof of one of the other buildings.

JOHNSON

Were there any guards patrolling the hall ways of all the buildings?

CHIEF CARLTON

I would imagine there would be.

(Chuckles and then clears his throat)

Well… you're probably going to ask if there are any prisoners missing.

JOHNSON

I was just going to get to that. So, are there any missing?

CARLTON

Yes, but you are not going to like the answer. It is the…

12 INT. Abandoned School Cafeteria-Day 12

ENZIO

Joker. Did you guys get him?

GAETANO

Yeah, my guys got him. It was easy. Not too much trouble.

ENZIO

Good! Did he give you any trouble?

The Joker enters from the Cafeteria main entrance.

JOKER

No, no trouble at all. Nice place you got here. Much roomier than the nut house.

ENZIO

Well that's good to hear. Have a seat

JOKER

Absolutely!

ENZIO

We have a problem…

(The JOKER cuts him off)

Wait, wait, wait ,wait. You have a problem? I have a problem. I noticed that the city I was taken from has gone to some absolutely crazies that can't even understand what crime is.


End file.
